Magic
Magic in Muralis is as much an unspoken language as a science, consisting of glyphs arranged in varying fashions to achieve the desired effect. All humans are capable of magic use to some degree, but latent magical ability (LMA) varies widely from person to person. The capacity of the body to absorb latent magical energies, measured in Oms, from the environment and the ability to process it equate to one's LMA. In addition, the way in which one composes glyphs to interact with magic varies from nation to nation. Glyphs come in the following forms: *Master Glyphs - Glyphs encompassing a general idea, capable of being employed in a wide array of pursuits. They may be paired with other glyphs to specify an effect, or stand alone, directed purely by the will of the composer. *Lesser Glyphs - Highly specific marks, used in large numbers by skilled composers to create highly detailed spells. *Descriptors - Mostly unique to the largely extinct Ghalean Alchemical system, Descriptors are placed between Lesser and Master glyphs to identify the way in which one relates to the other, taking the specificity of the composition to the greatest level of complexity. The bases of magic composition are as follows: Durantian Philosophies The Durantian Philosophy is viewed by arcane scholars as the general system against which all others must be compared, due to both the seniority and versatility of the system. Philosophies consist of a single Master Glyph paired with any number of Lesser Glyphs to create a detailed, very specific work of magic with a clearly defined function. As one's energy is distributed between the Master and Lesser glyphs, the intricate nature of the effect necessitates a reduction in outright power. Ghalean Alchemical Formes Shunned with the advent of the formal theoretical sciences, alchemical Formes are practiced only by the most talented and sharp-minded of composers. A Forme consists of carefully aligned webs of glyphs, each Master glyph surrounded by Lesser glyphs, all linked by Descriptors. These must be quickly composed, and require tremendous power to actualize in any worthwhile fashion. The finished product, when adequately fueled, has the potential to achieve immediate and staggering results, however. Godrite Dictates The simplest method of magic composition, Dictates rely entirely upon utilizing Master glyphs, the function of which relying upon direction provided by the willfully imposed intention of the composer. The result is a singular, forceful action. Those with particularly impressive LMA and willpower may employ several Master glyphs at a time, but the average composer is restricted to a single Master glyph at a time. Carmaghi Hymns The distinction between Philosophies and Hymns lies in the shape assumed by the assembled glyphs. Where Philosophies resemble lines of text, Hymns are interwoven, allowing for greater interaction between Lesser glyphs, but simultaneously increasing the potential for negation if incompatible glyphs come into contact. Brevigan Exhortations Being the composition system employed by tribals hailing from the lands between Durant and Godrin, there is a certain resemblance to both. Master glyphs, generally two, are linked by a layer of mutually applicable Lesser glyphs. Kelsmic Liturgies Kelsma, having developed independently of other nations, is in possession of a unique composition system. There is a curious absence of Lesser glyphs, similarly intentioned Master glyphs being linked by Descriptors to achieve sizable results. Notably, many compositions are the result of joint efforts by groups of practitioners. Magic Addiction As organisms evolve over generations to better suit their needs, humans evolve in order to accommodate the conduction of magic. For one reason or another, this process takes not centuries but mere months. That is, of course, if one is constantly carrying out some work of magic. Moderate use of magic will lead to a much more relaxed transition, if any at all. One's body becomes increasingly reliant upon the presence of magical energy in the body to carry out bodily functions. As magical energy replaces the need for sleep and conventional sustenance, one must find ways of absorbing increasingly large amounts of magical energy, lest one cease to function altogether. These changes manifest physically in the form of one's pupils taking on a diamond shape, the irises encircled by a black ring, as the way in which light is processed is altered by this rapid magical evolution. The fingers are lengthened, and the teeth grow considerably sharper in order to accommodate an increase in meat consumption, protein being curiously beneficial in the processing of magic. In addition, the intestines constrict to improve digestion of meat. There is also a general lengthening of the limbs, the reasons for which seem to work in tandem with the longer, stronger fingers to create a more effective predator. It is curious to note that the more one advances along the path of magical evolution, the more bestial one becomes. Magical Dynasties When those who have advanced significantly in magic-induced evolution reproduce, a selection of positive traits (improved magic absorption, easily benefits from less sleep, improved night vision, more effective derivation of nutrients from food, decreased rate of aging) are passed on to the child while the drawbacks (increased demand for magic from artificial sources, migraines, sensitivity to sunlight, mental instability) are lessened if not outright negated. Over the course of several generations it is expected that the negative aspects will become completely extinct, the positive coming to the forefront and remaining apparent entirely in the avian eyes of the heirs to the magical dynasty families. Such individuals are considered the ideal step in human evolution due to their astounding longevity and the overall efficiency of bodily processes. Category:Muralis Category:Reference